Do you love me?
by xXDarkAngelofDespairXx
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have been best friends since the Ninja Academy..but what if one of them starts feeling like they could be more than friends...SasuNaru story/ short KibaHina scene. A Little OOC...
1. Chapter 1: The feelings begin!

Brrrriiiiinggg!

The black haired raven walked slowly into his first class and sat at his desk. Just when the second bell started ringing five minutes after the first bell there was a loud sound of speedy footsteps approaching the class room.

'Hn. Must be the dobe.' Sasuke said to himself, arms-crossed.

Naruto had always been late for class ever since their ninja academy days but it seemed to have improved in Konoha high. At the end of the last few seconds of the bells ringing, a blonde boy with azure eyes stood in the doorway.

"Yeah! A new record! Naruto said gasping for air.

"Naruto...It's so nice that you decided to show up for class. Now…SIT DOWN!" yelled the teacher at the blonde.

The blonde walked in and took his seat next to the shy girl with purple hair who was staring at the blonde from the moment he stood at the doorway. As Naruto got close she turned away with a faint blush on her cheeks but Naruto was too busy looking for his raven haired friend to notice. Naruto knew that Hinata had a crush on him but Naruto could not look at her as anything more than a friend. Hinata also knew that for a fact Naruto did not like her as someone he could be more than friends with so she was trying to forget him. Naruto finally spotted his raven haired friend and greeted him with a brilliantly white smile.

Sasuke saw Naruto smiling had made it his goal to try to be nicer to the dobe because he was the one that defended him of the attacks of Haku and Zabuza. Because of Naruto… he was alive. So Sasuke decided to throw a quick smile at the blonde, which disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Ok class…so for the final project you must work in pairs. Get into groups and then I'll go on with the instructions."

Hinata turned to ask the blonde to be her partner for the project but where he should have been was an empty seat. She then realized that the blonde had tackled his raven haired partner to the ground with a surprise hug attack.

'I guess I won't be with Naruto then..' she spoke to herself as she looked down on her fingers which she had started fidgeting with when she realized that she was not alone anymore.

"Ummm…hey Hinata! I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner for this project. I-if you don't want to its ok. I totally understand if you don't want to work with me. But…what do you say? D-do you wanna be my partner?" said Kiba; his words sounding like a jumbled mess.

Hinata knew that Kiba had a crush on her since their Ninja Academy days, but he never had the guts to tell her. Hinata thought about it and she realized that because she could never be with Naruto she might as well give Kiba the chance to steal her heart for good.

"O-ok Kiba I'll be your partner."

"Alright so…the project is due next week no later than Friday. Have a good day class."

Just as the bell rang Naruto yelled to Sasuke as he ran to his next class, "I'll see you later Sasuke-Kun!" and just like that sped off to his next class.

After school Sasuke stood at his locker waiting for the dobe. Just then Sasuke saw the blonde coming around the corner, but instead of going straight to his locker he stopped to talk to a pink-haired girl. Sasuke noticed that it was Sakura and that they started having a discussion that lead to laughter and smiling. Suddenly Sasuke started to turn red and felt his blood boiling in his veins.

'Ugh! What is up with me?! Why am I feeling like this?' the raven asked himself as he tried to shake off whatever he was feeling.

He suddenly noticed that Naruto was no longer talking to Sakura and that he was walking up to him.

'Just play it cool.' He said silently.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said as he opened his locker that was 3 lockers away from Sasuke's.

"Hey."

"So about the project….I was thinking that you should come over to my house and we could start on it and then we could have RAMEN! What do you think? You wanna go to my house at around 4 pm? "Naruto chimed as he took his books out of his locker.

"Fine. 4pm. See you there." Sasuke said holding back the feelings he was having a few seconds ago.

"I gotta go Naruto. Bye. "Sasuke said as he walked off towards his home.

* * *

Finally in front of his home, Sasuke opened the heavy fence at the main entrance of his home (Mansion) and walked inside. He was surprised that he had opened the door and found no one home. 'Eh.' He thought to himself as he walked through the long hallway to the kitchen. He was suddenly thirsty and decided to go get a cool glass of his favorite drink…Pink Lemonade. He slung his book bag off his shoulder and let it hit the ground and went over to the sink for a blue clear glass for his lemonade.

After getting this glass of lemonade and putting the pitcher away he noticed a note on the kitchen table. He took it and read it. It read: "Dear little brother, mother and father have gone to the movies and won't be back 'till 10 pm. I have gone to do a few errands but I won't be back until 10pm as well. Mother said to order pizza if you get hungry because she gave our employees the day off. P.s. Don't get raped!Lol! Love, Itachi."

Sasuke crumbled up the paper as he drank some of his lemonade. Just before he left the kitchen he threw the paper into the trash bin and slung his backpack on his shoulder. He slowly walked up the elegant white and golden staircase and walked the long hallway towards his room. His room was painted dark blue and his ceiling had the family's Uchiha symbol on it. On one corner was his computer desk and on the other was his king sized bed with a dark blue comforter with 2 red pillows and a small white circle pillow in between both of the red pillows. He had a large 42 inch flat screen TV mounted in front of his bed and an amazing and expensive music system near the heavy elegantly designed glass windows/doors with golden designs that lead to his balcony.

He knew that he had about an hour and a half to be able to get to Naruto's house so he decided to lay in bed for a while…Although he wanted to fall asleep for a bit he just couldn't. He kept on thinking about the way he had felt earlier. The feelings he had felt when he had seen Naruto, his BEST FRIEND speaking to Sakura. He remembered how his face went from creamy white to bright red in seconds. But what he remembered most of all was how his blood burned boiling hot in his veins. He hated these feelings; he hated remembering it all but he mostly hated the fact that he didn't know why he was acting like that. He tried clearing up his mind, but he couldn't. All that time he was thinking of Naruto's perfect sun-kissed hair. He thought about Naruto's azure eyes that looked like two pools of beautiful sparkling water and of his seemingly perfect face. Sasuke decided to try to watch some television to try to get his mind off of these feelings and flashbacks he was having. But the first thing that came out on his TV was Naruto's favorite song **"Your guardian angel" **by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

'Gah!' Sasuke screamed.

"I know that I'm not gonna have any peace…I might as well just shower and get ready to go over to Naru's house." He said with an exasperated sigh.

For the next half hour the raven took a bath, applied cologne and got dressed. He wore a long sleeved white shirt which he fixed by rolling up his sleeves. He also wore a pair of black pants that fit him perfectly and black casual shoes. He accompanied his whole outfit with a black jacket which he decided he would only use to sling over his shoulder to create a dramatic look. After looking at himself in the mirror for about the tenth time, he took his books and keys and started walking towards Naruto's house.

* * *

Sasuke decided to buy some flowers to take to Naruto's home. He decided to buy a dozen red roses because he knew that Naruto and his mother Kushina both love roses. After stopping at the Konoha florist for his beautiful purchase, he walked to Naruto's home. When he got to the Uzumaki residence, he stepped closer to the door, took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Immediately the door was opened by the beautiful blonde who was surprised to see his best friend with roses.

"Awww! Sasuke! They're amazing! You shouldn't have…" Naruto said smiling a beautiful white smile while he took the roses and let his jet-black haired friend into his home.

"Ummm…you can go upstairs…my room is the one all the way to the end of the hallway. I'm gonna go put these beautiful flowers in water. Thanks for the roses….Oh! And do you want something to drink?"

"Ummm….do you have some pink lemonade? If not, it's fine and… you're welcome."

"Ok, One glass of pink lemonade coming right up!" Naruto said as he skipped into the kitchen to get a vase full of water and Sasuke's lemonade.

Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled a small smile before going upstairs into Naruto's room.

Sasuke opened the door to Naruto's room. Although it wasn't as big as his room it still was nice. It had a computer desk, an art station, a flat screen TV hung on the wall that faced his bed and a king sized bed. Sasuke was actually surprised that Naruto could fit everything in that room. On the side of his bed Naruto had a night table that had a picture frame on it. Sasuke went to sit on the bed and grabbed the picture frame. In the frame was a photo of him and Naruto after their graduation ceremony. The Uchiha wore a blue cap and gown while Naruto got permission that day to wear his own cap and gown in his choice of color: Orange! Sasuke looked at the photo with a smile remembering the days at the academy. Just then the blonde appeared and sat next to him handing him the glass of lemonade.

"Those were some amazing times right Sasuke? The great part is that your still here next to me…you, my best friend. "Naruto said happily.

"Yeah, I agree." Sasuke said.

Sasuke had not seen how close Naruto was sitting next to him and when he turned to answer him he almost touched Naruto's face with his nose. Naruto noticed he was too close and apologized to Sasuke and then moved aside a bit. Sasuke started getting red again but this time it was because of the space issue.

'Gah! Why am I blushing again? What is wrong with me?' he asked himself. 'He's only a friend. You can't possibly be in love with your Best Friend! Especially because he's a guy and so are you!' he said to himself.

That afternoon the raven and the blonde worked and almost finished their project…mostly in part because Sasuke was the one doing most of the work… But Sasuke didn't mind. All he wanted was to be near his dobe.

It was getting pretty late and the blonde looked tired so the onyx eyed boy decided to leave and started collecting his books. But while trying to hurry up, his books fell on the floor and he quickly stooped down to get them. Naruto also stooped down to help Sasuke pick up his books so he could leave quickly before it started getting dark. While picking up the book, they both grabbed the same book accidently touching hands.

"Oh! Uh…sorry!" Sasuke blushed.

"N-no! It's ok. It was my fault." The azure eyed boy blushed.

"I-I gotta go…you know before it gets dark….well…. see you tomorrow Naruto!"Sasuke said as he hugged Naruto quickly and then ran out of the room and out of his home.

Outside on his way home Sasuke thought to himself 'How I wish I could tell you how I feel about you...if only I knew you felt the same…maybe if I knew you felt the same would it be easier to tell you how I feel…"

On his long walk home the Uchiha made a plan to ask Naruto how he really felt about him.


	2. Chapter 2: Plan in progress

**Hey guys! So I totally forgot to introduce myself in chapter 1. My name is xXDarkAngelofDespairXx! This is my first Fanfic, and I decided because it is my first one that I might as well write it on my favorite Yaoi pairing of all time….SasuNaru! Anyway…again this is my first fanfiction so please don't be so harsh with me on the flames. Tell me what you think about my story! **

**Disclaimer: All the characters in this story are creations of Masashi Kishimoto. I own no rights to any of the characters unfortunately (T.T) **

**The only thing that is mine is the story itself… Hope you love it! Now let's resume where we left off…**

"What if I take him to see the new make out paradise movie? And then ask him…NO! NO! That's stupid…only Kakashi-sensei would love going there…Oh I know! I'll take him to the hokage faces and after talking about why each deserved their face on the rock I ask him? Gah! Ugh! This cannot be as difficult as I'm making it!"Groaned Sasuke.

It doesn't have to be that difficult…I mean….just put yourself in Naruto's shoes…what would he like doing? What does he like? Where would he like to go? What does he enjoy? Think! Think! Think!' Sasuke almost hurt himself with all the thinking he was doing

After about a good half hour and finally arriving home, Sasuke finally created a plan that would allow him to ask the bubbly blonde what he thought of him…

-The next day-

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto stated as he met his friend in the hallway before the first class even started.

"What? You're early?" Sasuke said amused.

"Yup I got up an hour early to get ready and I jogged here! I think if I do that I'll get here earlier…" Naruto grinned.

"Oh well that's good….Anyway Naruto I'm so glad you're here. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to meet up at my house to finish the project and then afterwards maybe do something….You know like…hang out."

Naruto thought about it for a moment, and then answered "Yeah sure…why not?"

Perfect how about you meet me at my locker and we walk over to my place afterschool?" Sasuke said coolly.

"Sure. See you then Sasuke!" Naruto said as he speed-walked to his locker for the first books he would need for his first classes.

As the dobe walked away Sasuke grinned 'Part 1….success!' he thought.

-After school-

During the whole school day Sasuke thought about if what he was doing was right…he really wanted to know if the dumb blonde loved him or not…but what tormented him was the thought of Naruto saying that he didn't love him… He didn't want to have Naruto say that he didn't feel that way for him. He wanted to tell the dobe but not if the feeling wasn't shared. Sasuke thought about how amazing it could be if Naruto also loved him. He felt that if Naruto didn't love him back that his life would end. He felt that he needed Naruto to keep on living. Sasuke still questioned himself if inviting the blonde to "hang out" as he had put it was still a good idea. He also questioned if it was too late to cancel everything. As he finished up with the class work of his last class he convinced himself to tell the blonde by the end of the day.

When Sasuke got to his locker he noticed the dobe was there and he didn't want to get to his locker anymore. He felt that it was a mistakes and that he shouldn't go on with his plans. He started walking away until the dobe started shouting out for him.

"Hey Sasuke! Sasuke! I'm right here!" The impatient blonde yelled

'Ugh! He saw me…it's too late to turn back…' he thought to himself.

"Hey Naruto…let's get out of here… you got your stuff?"

"Yeah let's go!" Naruto smiled.

As they walked to Sasuke's home they talked about how their day had gone at school.

"So…here we are…" Sasuke said opening the heavy fence to his home. "Welcome to my home."

"Home?! More like mansion! This place is amazing Sasuke!" Naruto said as he looked around.

"Thanks. So do you want a drink?" Sasuke said coolly.

"Nah. Where's your room?" asked Naruto.

"Up the stairs and at the end of the hallway."

"Ok. I'll see you up there 'kay?" Naruto said as he walked up the stairs.

Sasuke let a few minutes pass so that Naruto could tour his room as he knew he was gonna do before going to before going up. When he got up there and opened the door to his room Sasuke saw Naruto soaking up the awesomeness of his room.

"Sasuke! This place is amazing! I wish I had all of this…" The blonde said.

'If only you loved me Naruto…this could also be yours if only you loved me…' Sasuke lamented mentally.

"It's ok…but how about we finish the project so that we can go hang out…I kinda have a surprise for you…" Sasuke told his dumb blonde.

"Teme….you shouldn't have! Wait! What is it?"

"Dobe. That's why it's called a surprise…I can't tell you…just help me finish this and you'll see." Sasuke said mysteriously.

"Ugh! Sasuke! But the suspense will kill me! Come on! Just tell me!" Naruto groaned impatiently.

"Nope dobe. First work, then surprise." Sasuke teased the blonde.

With a groan and a small pout the blonde agreed to help Sasuke in order to get his surprise…

**So…what do you guys think? What surprise does Sasuke have in store for our hyper active cutie? What will happen to Sasuke and Naruto's friendship? Will they become more than friends? We'll find out in the Next chapter of….. "Naruto…Do you love me?" **

**If you like my story favorite it / PM me with your comments, questions, suggestions…/ Follow my story! **


	3. Chapter 3:Surprise,Secrets & Silence

**Hi guys it's your girl xXDarkAngelofDespairXx! Just wanna thank you all for reading my story so far! Also wanna thank my followers and those who have liked my story…Its actually getting a little difficult to write this story because I keep on changing things in this story but I'm not gonna let writer's block overtake me! Lol…Anyway I hope you love it! So without further ado…. Chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: All the characters are not mine. They are Masashi Kishimoto's creations…The only thing that is mine is the story itself… :)**

* * *

"Done," Naruto said after he saved the work he had finished with Sasuke. "Now can you please tell me?" Naruto told his raven haired friend.

"I'm not gonna tell you until we're there…You'll see for yourself. For now just come downstairs with me and let's go for a little ride." Sasuke told his blonde.

"Ugh! Fine!" Naruto pouted as he crossed his arms and followed Sasuke down stairs.

"Come on we're going to the garage to get the car." Sasuke said as he led Naruto out of the mansion and into the Uchiha's huge garage.

The garage was big and could probably fit about 8 cars. As Naruto stepped into the garage his jaw dropped, not believing what he was seeing.

"Wow! Sasuke, don't tell me these are all your cars?" Naruto said in amazement.

"Nah. Only those three are mine." Sasuke said as he pointed to a silver/golden detailed Lamborghini Sesto Elemento, A black/white/orange Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster, and a Black/Yellow McLaren.

Naruto stood there dumbstruck.

"Which one do you wanna ride in?" Sasuke said as he opened a security code enabled box on the wall that had all the keys to the cars inside.

What?! I don't know which one to choose…they're all so amazing…" Naruto said in amazement.

"How about we take the McLaren?" Sasuke offered as he took the keys out and locked the security box again.

Naruto just nodded and followed Sasuke to the seemingly perfect car. The car seemed brand new but Sasuke told Naruto that it was about a year old already. He also told Naruto that if he wanted to switch cars but Naruto was too dumbstruck with this car that he said it was ok. After putting on their seatbelts, Sasuke opened the garage door (which actually just opened the specific entrance/exit for that car) and drove out into the street and closed the small garage door behind them.

Sasuke turned up the volume on the stereo. The song playing was "**Your guardian angel**" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Naruto's favorite. Sasuke knew that was the dobe's favorite so he specifically had gone to purchase that CD and had decided that he would give it to Naruto after he dropped him at his home. He also had a great surprise waiting for Naruto and he just couldn't wait to see the look on Naru's face when he saw the surprise he had for him.

"Omg! I love this song!" Naruto said happily.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto and smiled. After about 15 minutes of driving and about 10 repeats of the same song Sasuke lowered the volume so he could talk to Naruto.

"Ok. Naruto, we're almost near your surprise. What I want you to do is put this on." Sasuke said handing Naruto a black blindfold.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"After we get there I need to walk you over some and then you'll see your surprise…unless you don't want to…then I could just have the blindfo-"Sasuke said as he was interrupted by Naruto

"No!Fine I'll put it on." Naruto said surrendering.

"Don't worry Naruto...You'll love your surprise I promise."Sasuke assured the blonde.

* * *

When they arrived to the location of the surprise a valet opened the door for Sasuke and he climbed out of the car. The valet was about to open the door for Naruto but Sasuke waived him off as he gave him the keys; a pre-tip and helped Naruto out of the car. The valet bowed and drove the car to the reserved parking spot. Sasuke helped Naruto walk towards the building that he could not see (he was blindfolded).Outside was a waiter and he gave Sasuke the 'ok' nod as he and the blonde walked into the building.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Almost." Sasuke said leading him into one of the rooms of the elegant building.

"Ok. We're here….Three…two….one." Sasuke said as he took the blindfold off the blonde.

Naruto opened his eyes and gasped at the sight…

Naruto gasped, "Omg! Sasuke this is amazing!"

In front of him was an elegantly decorated table with golden colored napkins, glass cups, and fine silverware. In the middle of the table was a beautiful arrangement of flowers that complemented the table perfectly. Naruto could not believe the sight. The whole scene to him looked like it could have been pulled out of a romantic movie; everything was beautiful and elegant…heck…even the chairs were beautifully decorated.

"Sasuke…is this all for me?" Naruto said turning to look at Sasuke.

"Yes Naruto…this is all for you." Sasuke smiled at the blonde.

"It's all so amazing but I can't accept any of this…I'm sorry" said Naruto with tears overflowing from his eyes.

"Why Naruto?" Sasuke said as he got closer to him.

"I'm sorry. This is too much for me…I just don't deserve any of this…" Naruto said as tears fell from his beautiful azure eyes.

Sasuke hated seeing Naruto cry, it broke his heart. Sasuke gave Naruto a hug to console his already crying dobe. As he held him in that hug, Sasuke knew that Naruto needed to know his true feelings. He let go of Naruto with one hand.

"You don't deserve all of this?" Sasuke started.

"Naruto don't cry…"Sasuke said as he wiped a few tears off of Naruto's face with his fingers. "Naruto…listen to me…You deserve all of this and more…" Sasuke assured him.

"You're an amazing person….You're funny, random and overall amazing. Please don't say you don't deserve any of this. Never say that again…" Sasuke said looking into the blonde's beautiful azure eyes.

"S-Sasuke…why…why would you do all this for me?" Naruto said eyes wide open and looking into Sasuke's onyx colored eyes.

"The real reason why I did this Naruto….is because…because I…" Sasuke said getting closer to Naruto, his lips wanting to feel the blonde's lips so badly. Sasuke held Naruto's face with both his hands and leaned in closer…

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke ended before letting his lips meet Naruto's.

Naruto, with eyes wide open, let the words sink in… '_I love you Naruto' his_ mind replayed Sasuke's voice as he closed his eyes and kissed Sasuke back making it this one way kiss a truly passionate kiss. Naruto had never heard those words from anyone other than his parents. No one had ever told the blonde that they loved him let alone kissed him. Sasuke was his first kiss.

Sasuke felt that Naruto was kissing him back, his lips enjoying all of it all his lips caressed Naruto's. Sasuke felt complete with Naruto…he felt like he could be himself. He felt Naruto would never judge him as others had done before. He loved Naruto and he knew that nothing else mattered…he didn't care if everyone judged him…he hated most of his fan girls anyway. He knew he loved Naruto and that's all he cared about. Sasuke was so involved in the moment until he started thinking 'Does Naruto love me?'

The blonde pulled from him and stared at him, his jaw dropped. The room that had been a little noisy turned dead silent. The silence for Sasuke was not a good sign. At that moment Sasuke felt his world had crashed as he waited for Naruto to speak….

* * *

**Well...there's chapter 3 for you's guys! What will Naruto say after all of this? Hit that follow button to find out in the next chapter! :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Naruto's Response

**Hey guys! So I wanna apologize because it took me forever to make this chapter…I had a little writer's block in the beginning…but I tried fixing that as soon as I could….so…. Here's chapter 4! I hope you guys like it! If so favorite my story and PM me with your thoughts/opinions and/or questions… Now I leave you all with chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: All of the Characters in the story are not mine…I have no rights to any of them unfortunately…they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing that is mine is the story itself. **

* * *

The silence was a little too discomforting for Sasuke as he stood there waiting for Naruto to respond to what had just happened between them. Sasuke thought that he would go insane if Naruto didn't break the silence sooner or later. Sasuke hated the silence because during all of that silence he could think of nothing but negative outcomes. Sasuke thought Naruto was not gonna say anything and was about to break the silence himself as Naruto closed his eyes and lifted a finger to silence him.

Naruto's eyes opened as he stared at Sasuke's eyes. After what had just happened Naruto moved back in complete shock…not knowing how to respond to what had just occurred. Sasuke stood about 2 feet away from Naruto who was still in complete shock. Sasuke felt the coldness of the room when he noticed that Naruto was so far from him.

He felt the air around him as cold as ice. He felt that his life was breaking with the silence and space between both of them. The silence was killing him and he wanted for Naruto to say something. Then and there, Sasuke felt like his life had come to a complete stop. Again he tried to say something but Naruto just stared at him with a _'shut up' _expression on his face as the silence continued in between both of them.

'Naruto…Please say something I can't take this anymore!' Sasuke thought to himself. Then, just as if Naruto had read his mind, Naruto did something that surprised Sasuke.

Naruto ran to Sasuke and clung to his neck as he pressed his lips onto Sasuke's and kissed him passionately. Suddenly Sasuke pulled away from him.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto said confused as he still clung to the Uchiha's neck.

"W-why did you do that Naruto?" Sasuke asked not staring at Naruto for once.

"Why did I do that? What do you mean…why did I do that?" Naruto asked not understanding the question.

"Why did you kiss me? Why?" Sasuke said as he noticed the height difference between him and Naruto. Naruto was about 2 inches shorter than him and that let him see behind the dobe. Sasuke still could not get himself to look at the dobe so he looked over him. That was working until Naruto's hand moved his face to look at him as he answered,

"Why did I do that?" Naruto started, "I did that for one simple reason….It's because I love you Sasuke!" Naruto said as he looked into Sasuke's onyx colored eyes.

'It's because I love you Sasuke!' Naruto's voice replayed in Sasuke's head as he stood there holding Naruto, his mouth open in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell that you loved me sooner Sasuke?" Naruto asked playing with a lock of Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke finally answered, "I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same…I wanted to tell you but I thought that you would hate me…I thought that you were gonna walk out of my life...So that's why I decided to have you as a friend than not have you in my life at all…If you would have left out of my life… I wouldn't have forgiven myself. I would have lost a friend…and someone I cared for and truly loved and admired…. I would have lost everything if you would have walked away from my life…so that's why I didn't tell you how I felt about you…"*

Naruto just looked at Sasuke as he heard every single word coming from his mouth. When Sasuke finished speaking Naruto smiled, played with Sasuke's hair and kissed him again, Sasuke melting on the inside when Naruto kissed him. Naruto felt complete as he kissed the jet-black haired boy he loved.

"Sasuke, I loved you since we were kids…well I was attracted to you but I never felt it was right to tell you…I mean we were friends... how could I tell my best friend that I loved him? I thought that it would ruin our friendship… I always thought that you would feel disgusted if I told you…That's why I kept it all inside…" Naruto said sadly, tears falling from his azure eyes.

Sasuke wiped his tears away as he told Naruto, "Well at least now you know how I really feel about you Naruto…I love you more than my life itself. Now I know how you feel about me and that's all that matter now. I don't care you if you chose to never tell me as kids, but now that you've confessed your feelings to me…I feel complete…Now….do you want to eat?" Sasuke said smiling at Naruto who smiled back at him.

Naruto's eyes glistened as he heard the word '_eat'_ .Naruto was super hungry and nodded that he wanted to eat. Sasuke chuckled as he and Naruto walked to the elegantly decorated table. After Sasuke helping Naruto to his chair they sat down. Sasuke ringed a tiny bell and two waiters came and poured them Champaign and the first course. While they ate they talked about how each of them had fallen for each other, when they did and why they kept it a secret for so long. They laughed and smiled as they ate their delicious food and enjoyed each other's company.

After the third course and dessert Naruto felt he couldn't eat another bite. Suddenly music filled the room. It was like ballroom music. Sasuke stood as he bowed in front of Naruto and asked him to dance. Naruto agreed standing up, giving Sasuke one of his hands and placing the other one on his shoulder blade. Sasuke held Naruto's hand as he placed is other hand on his back. They glided across the floor, every step feeling and seeming so magical, so elegant, and so beautiful. They danced around the elegant ballroom and their eyes never left each other's eyes. Sasuke twirled the blonde and brought him back to him. Naruto smiled and complimented Sasuke on his amazing dancing skills.

He asked him where he learned to dance like that to which Sasuke explained he had dance lessons in the dance studio in his home taught by professional dancers from all over the world. He explained that his parents wanted to have him learn from different dancers so he could be amazing at whatever exclusive (wealthy) party they were invited to. Sasuke also confessed he loved dancing and it let him express himself. When the song ended Naruto smiled a beautiful white smile.

Suddenly Naruto looked at his watch and his smile turned into a frown followed by a frustrated scream.

"Oh no!" Naruto yelled.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked his blonde.

"I'm late...I should have been at home by now…My mother wanted me home by 10 pm…its 11 pm Sasuke! She's gonna kill me!" Naruto wept, his tears overflowing from his eyes to his pinkish-pale skin.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry Naruto please don't cry… I'll get you home as fast as I can. Don't worry!" Sasuke said consoling his dobe as he called for the car to be brought to the main entrance as quickly as they could. Naruto and Sasuke both ran to the main entrance and with that sped off to try to get Naruto to his home as quickly as possible.

Sasuke sped to Naruto's home as fast as he could. Naruto was so happy Sasuke had a pretty fast car but he hated that he hadn't payed any attention to the time since they arrived there. Naruto cursed himself out, only stopping when Sasuke begged he stop. As Sasuke drove he blamed himself, he said it was his fault for not asking him if he had a curfew. Sasuke pulled into Naruto's home and Naruto thanked him for everything and held Sasuke's face in his hands as he gave him a quick kiss.

Before letting Naruto leave Sasuke gave him the CD he had bought for him and told him to message him if anything went wrong or he needed anything at all. Naruto nodded and after looking at him one last time he ran to his home not wanting to get there any later than as late as he was now. Sasuke watched as Naruto got inside his home and hoped his parents wouldn't say anything to him.

Naruto took a big breath and walked inside as he turned around to the doorway he saw Sasuke drive off. After feeling great about revealing his secrets to Sasuke, now Naruto felt terrible for what was about to happen if his parent's(more like his mom) knew he had disobeyed and came late after curfew…Naruto tiptoed into the living room as he tried to not make noise. Suddenly the light on the table next to the sofa turned on revealing Naruto's angry mother, Kushina Uzumaki... her eyes seemed to be glowing red…

Naruto gulped as he walked forward awaiting his mother's reaction.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**There! Sorry it's a little short guys but hey it was gonna be shorter ( I added some stuff here and there)…Finally Naruto reveals his true feelings for the Uchiha! What'd you guys think? What's gonna happen to Naruto? Does his mother know about his feeling towards Sasuke? Wanna find out? Follow my story to find out in the next chapter of "Do you love me?"! :)**

***= This is something that I relate to in my life…If I had the courage to tell that person why I am friend's with them I would explain it in this way… I would tell them why I chose to be friends… (T-T)**


	5. Chapter 5: Kushina's Fury

**Hey guys! Super Sorry that I haven't updated this story…I lost my flash drive and I didn't want to buy a new one….Let me explain…I have a green flash drive that I use when I use my little laptop that doesn't allow me to use internet to post these chapters up…so I lost this flash drive thus couldn't update this story…. Sasuke: "Are you done with your lies?" Me: "What?! I'm not lying! I'm serious!"** **Naruto: "Guys…Can we just continue with the story?" ** **Me: "Are you sure you want to go on with the story Naru? Remember where we left off?" Naruto: *remembers*"No! I take all of that back! No! Don't go on with the…" *I interrupt him* Me: "Nope! Sorry Naruto… we're going on with the story…" here you go guys! Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters in the story are not mine…. I have no rights to any of them unfortunately… they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The only thing that is mine is the story itself.**

* * *

*****Naruto P.O.V*****

As I tiptoed into the living room I prayed that the floor boards would not creak as to not wake anyone up. I was hoping that my parents wouldn't wake up and see me getting back an hour after curfew…I was still living in their home so technically their rules still applied to me. As I tiptoed I thought to myself '_I am so not gonna get caught'_. But I spoke too soon, the light on the coffee table next to the sofa turned on…I gulped as I saw my mother sitting there…her eyes seemed to be glowing red. I walked forward…getting closer to her as I gulped.

"H-hello…. M-mom…" I said half smiling, hoping I wouldn't get in trouble.

She got up from the couch and after walking around me smelling the Champagne smelling air around me; she stood in front of me and stood silent until…

"Why are you late?!" She yelled; her voice piercing the silence there had once been.

"Gah!" I yelled as her voice shocked me.

"Answer me you baka*…Where were you?!" She said as she took me by the shoulders and shook me.

"Ok! Ok! I'll tell you just st-top...Sh-shaking m-me!" I said as she continued shaking my body.

She stopped and stood with her arms crossed in front of me…waiting for me to answer.

I took a deep breath. "Well mother, I- I kinda…I kinda met someone…" I said turning away from her, my arms crossed as I closed my eyes and smiled away from her.

My mother's chakra went from negative to positive…could sense it.

"Oh! And who is this special girl? She said delighted.

"Well…it's…it's not… a… girl…" I said still not wanting to see her.

Suddenly there was a huge change in the feeling in the room. It became heavier, her chakra going from positive to negative again.

"What?! What do you mean it's not a girl?" she said infuriated.

"His name is Sasuke mother…" I said carefully and full of fear as I looked at her.

"No! This cannot be!" My mother yelled. "You are never to see him again Naruto!"

"But mother! He's sweet and caring….He…he loves me…" I said sweetly remembering everything Sasuke had done for me.

"I don't care Naruto! You are not to see him ever again…now go to your room you're grounded.

As my mother screamed that I could never see Sasuke again, tears fell from my eyes to my cheeks. Letting out a sob I ran upstairs and yelled "I hate you Mom!"

I ran to my room and slammed my door shut. I threw myself on my bed as I grabbed my pillow and wept. Suddenly a message on my phone stopped my crying. It was Sasuke's message! In it he asked if I was ok…I messaged him what had happened when I got home. He asked me to forgive him but I told him that it was not his fault. I also told him how my mother didn't want me to see him ever again.

'My_ mom told me 2 never c u again…Idk wut 2 do Sasuke… I need u… I can't b w/o u…' _ I messaged.

'_Well y don't u come live w/ me? We have a lot of spare rooms…u can live here w/ us n never have 2 worry about ur mom n her curfew again…wut do u say Naruto?' _ Sasuke messaged.

The offer was tempting me sooooo much… I thought about it for a bit….

I actually started thinking of how my life would be without curfews and rules. Better yet my endless fights with my mother after I got home late one too many times.

Two minutes had passed when I finally decided to reply to the message.

'K.' I messaged him.

* * *

***Baka= Idiot/Stupid (basically calling him an idiot) P.s never use it in Japan...just saying...its very disrespectful... o.0**

**So there you go guys! :D Sorry it took me forever to upload this and its so short but I promise the next chapter won't take me long to upload and i'll try to upload it sooner... I hope u guys liked it and please stay tuned for chapter 6 which is in process… So? What do you guys think? What will happen to Naruto as a result of his decision of moving in with the Uchiha's? I need ideas from you guys…PM me with your ideas and I might use them in the next chapter! Please Follow, Favorite and Comment! Until the next chapter! :D Thanks! Love, xXDarkAngelofDespairXx**


End file.
